Edward and Winry Shorts
by heyjude.159
Summary: Short, thematic, oneshots of Ed and Winry. blanket rating of T. randr
1. Chapter 1

Okay so there is a spoiler here as to how the manga ends. read at your own risk. read and review.

* * *

Chapter 1: Doctor's appointment

Winry was not one to have time to care for her health. This went noticed all the time by her new boyfriend, who shares that same tendency to not care for his body.

"Winry, when was the last time you got a check up?"

"Umm, don't know; why Ed?"

Edward Elric stayed silent; he was getting a real bad feeling about this. She has to be healthy; she promised him her life, well 85% of it anyway.

"Because you look like you need one, that's why." he said sternly.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU JERK!" she screeched.

Ed barely dodged the wretch that was coming his way, at a slower than normal pace. He was determined to get through to her though, so he took the opportunity to sit her down firmly in a chair.

"Winry, I'm serious." he pleaded.

"I feel fine Ed," she said quietly, "I'm happy with you."

At this, Ed sighed. He took note of her frail appearance for the 10th time since he got here. Her usually shiny, blonde hair was dull and damaged. Her body has gotten even thinner than it originally was. That frightened him the most. Her movements were slow and weak, she couldn't even throw her wrench fast enough to hit him! Her beautiful face was stricken with fatigue and bags. How long has it been since she slept? All this caused Ed's heart to yelp. He went on to list the things he noticed, which surprised Winry that he cared so much.

"C'mon Ed, of course I'll be tired! I've been working double since Garfiel went to his trip." she explained.

"Oh, don't give me that! Look at yourself! I'm not just gonna stand here while my girlfriend isn't healthy!" he yelled.

"I'm fine!" she retorted.

"Whatever, I've seen you doze off all over the place, stay up at ungodly hours, skip meals I work so hard to cook for you, and work like a damn mule since I got here!"

Ed had only been visiting her in Rush Valley after studying alchahestry in Xing. He promised he was coming back didn't he? Ever since he first laid eyes on Winry 3 weeks ago, he had been shocked. How can a person get smaller in 3 weeks? He was very excited since they confessed their feelings to each other at the train station, but now he's just worried.

"I've been working my fingers to the bone! What do you expect?" she blurted sleepily.

"I'm taking you to a Doctor; don't even think about arguing."

Winry was flabbergasted by Ed's sudden interest in her health. This was not supposed to be how their reunion would be. They were supposed to be happy as a new couple, but what does the alchemy nerd do? Worry about a stupid check up for her! She has been feeling a little off lately, very sluggish. Maybe he was right?

"Winry," Ed shook her.

Winry woke up, wait, she was sleeping?

"See! You are sleep deprived! You basically passed out on me!" he snapped.

Winry shook her head to rid her sleepiness, and looked down in shame. She should've known how Ed felt about her health, especially since he lost his mother to illness.

Ed saw that Winry was in shame and immediately soften towards her.

"Win; just go so that I can be able to make sure you're really okay. Please?" he cooed.

Winry nodded sulkily, she really hated too much attention. She chose to get over it however, and thought it would be best if she spent time with her one love.

"How about we go and get some veggies and rest?" she asked. Ed gave her a genuine smile.

"That's my girl." he said as he put a hand on the crown of her head.

"Hey Ed, I wanna thank you for caring about me so much."

"Of course! Do you know how much I -"

Winry cut him off with a kiss, and Ed gingerly kissed her back. They both felt like they can finally die happy.

After they pulled away, Winry was suddenly curious as to what he was going to say.

"Edo, what were you going to say?"

"Umm well that I, uh, love you. I also was worried in Xing about you. It's like I couldn't focus on anything else."

Winry giggled. He now felt how she felt all those years being worried for him.

"I love you too!"

Edward pecked her cheek, and then proceeded to carry her bridal style to sit on the kitchen counter. In the kitchen, Ed rummaged through the fridge and brought out some carrot sticks.

"You don't know how much I want to just take you with me to Xing, but you have to stay here and I would never allow you to cross the desert like that! I just want you safe, Win." he whispered.

"Don't worry Ed! I'm tough like my grandmother. I'll be fine!" she assured happily. At this, Edward hugged her to him.

"Now for some milk and carrots!" she cheered.

"Geez, I told you to eat healthy, not nasty!" he grimaced.

"Shut up! Milk was the reason I was so much taller than you!" she retorted.

"Oh, how the tables have turned," he said in a husky, low voice. He grabbed a carrot and fed it to her.

**3 WEEKS AFTER**  
On the train, Ed was nervously tapping on the window sill. It had been 3 whole weeks since Winry had gone to the doctor's. It turns out that she was dehydrated, exhausted, and underfed. This made him extremely reluctant to leave her, but she practically kicked him out!

"Welcome to Rush Valley!" shouted the conductor.

Ed rushed off the train and began his search for his one and only love.

"Edward!" Winry shouted happily.

Ed spotted her in her regular work clothes, but this time she seemed much more radiant.

"Winry! How are you feeling? I missed you!"

"I'm great! I missed you too Ed!" she said as she gave him a shattering kiss.

Ed pulled away to look at her. Her hair was shiny, and vibrant. Her skin was tanned and glowing. In all, she looked _healthy._ Edward took happy note of all this, feeling great relief. He kissed her, and then took her hand and led her to Garfiel's shop.

Winry looked at Edward critically, she didn't like the way he yawn constantly. He looked tired and haggard. He hasn't shaven for days, and has been getting a little too pale. Has he taken care of himself?

"Hey Ed?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he drawled.

"When was the last time you got a check up?"

* * *

Okay, I just wanna say that I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE ,LOVE, LOVE ,LOVE , LOVE the ending to the manga. Now EdXWin are indisputably canon. I'm so happy, so it inspired this. More chapters up soon. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

theme 2: Possesiveness

Each time Edward Elric came to get his automail leg fixed, he always took

his girlfriend on a date. Since he went to the West, and Al went to Xing they try

very hard to not be apart from Winry for more than 3 months time. Both brothers

thought that she had suffered being alone enough.

It had been another 3 weeks since Ed had seen Winry, not to mention since

he had oiled his automail either. He and Winry had been dating for 2 months now,

so he decided that they should go on a date.

There were two reasons why Ed rarely took Winry out on a date. One, he hates

public displays of affections, and two he hates when other men oogle at her when he is

just an inch away from her! Oh, yeah. Edward Elric was possesive. He would _murder_

anyone who would touch his Winry.

Ed and Winry were currently strolling through thier hometown in Risenbool. The annual

carnival was on and Winry begged Ed to take her.

"It's so great when you come home Ed!" She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Win, you know I can't resist your pies!" He laughed.

Ed then noticed that Winry was wearing a rather showy outfit, then he also took note

of the guy thats been out right staring at her for the past five minutes. He glowered, no one can

look at Winry like that except him!

Winry checked her clothes that she bought especially to impress Edward. She wasn't the kind

of girl to wear these things, but her friends told her that guys like girls in showy outfits. Does the same

thing apply to Edward? She was as red as a tomatoe when she first tried it on, because it was rather

skimpy, but if it pleases Ed she didn't care. Then again, if he were to make fun of her, she'll just bash his

mouth in with a wrentch.

They both continued to walk in silence until they passed an obnoxious guy at a milk bottle booth.

" Hey, cutie, why don't you come over here and show these boys how it's done?" he drawled

in a southern accent, while juggling some balls.

Winry grinned at Ed's responce. When she glanced over at him she say his eyes glowing vividly with anger,

set shoulders, teeth gnashing, and in a crouched pose that basically screamed "Call her cutie one more time, and

I'll kick your ass to Xing and back." Winry could definately have fun with this one. Not that she was a tease, but she

did have to sit around while he had all those fangirls, so he could get a dose of jealousy too!

"Okay." she beamed and swung her hips over there.

Edward gaped at the sight of his girlfriend laughing flirtatously with 3 guys. He rushed over there to make sure

that they kept there arms to theirselves.

It was getting dusk, and the lights were starting to flash around as people laughed, ate, and played. The smell of fryed,

butter, and sweet invaded Ed's nostrils. Everyone was in a chipper mood, yet the only one who was not was Edward.

He stood there grumbled as his girlfriend was being showered with attention and prizes from the guys. Everytime he would

try to intervine, Winry would scold him. He would obey as long as nobody touched her.

Winry was kind of hurt that she wasn't hot enough for her boyfriend to beat those guys. She planned to do something

more drastic.

"Wow, Eric, what an arm!" she flirted.

Winry didn't expect this to happen, but Eric charged in and kissed her. Winry backed away quickly, but before she can

give the guy a peice of her mind she felt two strong arms wrap around her and heard a gutteral growl. Turns out, Edward saw

the whole thing.

Edward was not only a little hurt, but he was majorly pissed.

"Back the hell away from my girlfriend before I make your lips into automail!" he snarled. Winry squeeked.

"Yeah, that's right, she's my girlfriend! Don't you even think of talking to her anymore you backward idiots!"

All 3 guys turned and ran when they saw that crazy look in his eyes, even the booth manager. Winry let Ed control

his breathing before she broke out of his death grip. Almost immediatly, she saw all the hurt and sadness in Edward's eyes.

"Aren't I a good boyfriend Win?" he asked like a child would speak to an angry mother.

"Of course you are! I'm really sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction." she apologized.

" I was close to becoming a wanted man." he smiled sadly.

" Yeah, I'm never doing that again. Sorry Edward, I didn't mean for him to kiss me like that. Let's get out of

here."

They walked back in silence until Ed lead her to the tree they used to play by when they were younger. It was not night

fall, the moon was shining, and the wind sent chilling whispers through the leaves. Winry sat down next to Edward and leaned

against him apologetically.

"So, that's why your wearing this skimpy outfit? he asked

"Huh? No, I heard guys liked showy things on thier girlfriends. Don't you...don't you think I look pretty?" she

asked shyly.

"Pretty? I think your beautiful! So, some guys like showy, but I like you in anything. Especially your adorable

purple jumpsuit and cute bandanna." he joked. Winry kissed him.

"Sorry I made you jealous Ed. Who knew you can be so possesive?" Edward blushed.

"Yeah, well your mine now, whether you like it or not!"

"Hmm, I definatly like it." she smiled

They walked back home together. Winry happily planning to remember what to wear when she works on Ed's leg tommorow

and Ed making a mental note: never take Winry out to carnivals again.

Well heres another one. Go edXwin!


	3. Chapter 3

this is a story that i thought up, yes i know its pretty confusing, but i just had that evil plot bunny on my ankle so i just had to get this out there. Read and review.

This is when Edward realizes that he needs a certain mechanic for more than just automail maintainence.

* * *

Edward Elric was making his way up the hilly roadside of his hometown Risenbool. He had just came back for a brief visit since Al was there to exchange their journeys so far. He missed his second home in Risenbool, and took a large breath of fresh air. Oh yeah, he definitely missed the air. Edward continued strolling to the Rockbell house until he ran into his and Winry's childhood friend Eleanor.

"My, is that you Edward Elric? You've changed since we last saw each other," she exclaimed.

"Hello Nelly. It's been a long time, and YES I DID GROW TALLER." he triumphantly stated.

They talked for a few more minutes until Edward got bored and Nelly had to go do some wedding shopping. Edward couldn't believe that she was engaged to their childhood bully, he found this completely amusing. As a matter of fact, all of Ed and Winry's childhood friend were already hitched, some with little brats running around. Al was even engaged! All this left him and Winry in the spotlight. Why hasn't he asked her? And for the life of him, he didn't know why. Edward finally got to the house and he was welcomed with a sight to behold.

It was Winry, wearing a white sundress that made her look like a goddess, and she was standing in her front yard waiting for him as if he had given her notice.

"I had a feeling you were going to come, although it would've been nicer for you to call ahead for your appointment rather than to stick my intuition, but I'm glad you came either way." she said in the beautiful even tone of hers.

Edward was beside himself. He was amazed that she that instinct, and he was guilty his automail has been poorly maintained.

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend now so I don't have to call ahead!" he jokingly said to her.

She laughed her special laugh for him and helped him take his suitcases in the house. She was smiling the whole day because they had a lot of "catching up" to do.

Later that evening, when everyone was asleep and resting, Edward Elric tossed and turned. He was having those horrible nightmares again, those memories that will never cease to haunt him. Those exact memories that stripped him and his brother of their childhood. He groaned as he tried to wake up but failed. He could see his mother's ghastly remains, he can see the failure of his attempt to do the impossible, he could see his horrible past, and finally he could see losing Winry. He was getting more and more terrified by the moment, his breathing becoming ragged.

Winry had enough. She was trying to sleep and Edward was making that impossible. Just when she was about to smack him, she saw the sad state in which he was in. She saw that he was trying to wake himself up but just couldn't. It made her heart cry out, and her hands shake at the agony evident on his face. She shook him hard yelling,

"Edward! Ed! Please wake up! It's okay, It's okay! Wake up!"

He bolted up breathing hard and looking around Winry's bedroom as if he was lost somehow. Winry flung herself to his shirtless body and hugged him as tight as she could but still allowing room to control his breathing.

"W-winry! I-" he stuttered.

Edward just gave up and opted on just holding her tight and burying his face in her neck. He tried not to cry, because that was weak, and he wasn't weak. He just tried to regulate his breathing until finally he felt Winry's tiny shake. Soon that was followed by a sob. He pulled away from her slightly to see her face, the candle light Winry accidentally leaving on provided him with light to just see her clear enough to tell she was crying.

"Edward, it's okay now. It's over, and you and Al can live on happy lives because you kept your promise. Nothing bad is ever going to happen like that again, I refuse to let that happen. Edward, I love you. I want to give you happy memories, so that maybe these wouldn't knaw at you so much. Please, it's over, so you can forgive yourself. Everyone else has, why haven't you?" she said in a even voice although she was crying.

Edward was speechless. That made him feel a thousand and one pounds lighter that what he felt like before. He felt warm, safe, and loved. Feeling he rarley ever felt before, and all because of one remarkable woman.

"Winry...thank you." he whispered.

She sobbed one more time and she kissed him with passion and much ferver. Edward felt that he was truely happy. Winry just set him free. When they broke apart from their kiss they were breathless and smiling. Edward hugged Winry to him tightly again and laid themselves back down to the bed. He covered both of them up and nuzzled Winry's neck. He was acting like a puppy that just found its owner again, and Winry found this remarkably adorable.

"I love you.." she whispered.

"I love you too." he breathed back knowing it tickled her neck.

They cuddled for a few more minutes, enjoying thier warmth that their bodies have to offer them. Until finally they both were tired, and decided to go to bed.

"So your okay now? I'm right here if you need me" Winry clung tighter to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Winry." he said while kissing her lips.

A few minutes later and Winry was fast asleep. Edward just looked at her through the darkness and kissed her two eyelids. She saved him from a lot of grief tonight. Then right there he realized: He wanted to marry her. He wanted her to be there for him everyday, and he wanted to be there for her. He wanted to share their lives together as a whole. He wanted all of her, and now he could get it without worrying. That very night, Edward decided to marry Winry.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward Elric, formally know as the Fullmetal Alchemist, squirmed in his seat to get more comfortable. It was a _long_ train ride to Rush Valley, but he would happily endure it to get to see Winry. They had been in a relationship for 2 months, although it feels like for 2 days because Edward is always traveling so far. He decided it was time to visit Winry, make sure she was okay, and to get maintainece (he will be cautious for flying wrenches). Ed looked out at the passing sceanery and sighed. Oh yeah, this was gonna be one long ride.

Winry sighed as she screwed on one last screw to her perfect automail leg she was working on. She inspected it for any blemishes, like her Granny taught her to. Her eyes kept wandering to a picture she had at her work desk of her and Edward. He was scowling his trade mark scowl, but his eyes gleamed with his happyiness. Winry was grinning like a chesire cat because Ed had his hand wound in hers. This pictue was taken a month ago at a get together thier friends had. Winry began to think how everyone was moving on. Gracia got remarried, although nobody can ever replace Hughes. Riza is pregnant with Roy's child, and are engaged to be married. Al and Mei have seem to be dating more steadily than she and Edward were. Everyone was happy. Except Winry was stressed; very stressed. Between all the orders in Rush Valley she has to build, her planning for the next, the hoardes of fittings she does, and the multitude of surgeries she performes, she has barely time to go out and enjoy life.

Winry prepared the polish to make the automail gleam when she heard his trademark, sarcastic voice,

"Honey, I'm home!" It was Edward Elic.

"Be right there!" she bellowed back.

Winry all but ran to him and jumped on him to give him the biggest hug. She's just know realizing how much she missed him. He hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm. Then he pulled away and eyed her carfully, and didn't like what he saw. She seemed as stressed out as he was back when he spent days on trying to find the philosopher's stone, and her messy workplace confirmed his suspicions. Luckily, he knew just the cure.

"I'm taking you on a date." he said satisfied.

"What? Edward, come to think of it...we've never had a proper date. You know, food, park, and then kiss goodnight?"

"Oh.." he had begun to feel like a horrible boyfriend.

"I can't go anyways. But thanks for offering Ed, that was very sweet." she pecked his lips.

"What do you mean you can't go? I wasn't asking, I was demanding!" _Had she turned him down?_

"But, I have alot to do. Edward, automail doesn't make itself you know?" she was begging to swoon at him being sulky, but hid it well.

"Can't you leave it for a little? Why not go on a date with me, I missed you." He said in his sweetest voice and a dazzling smile to accompany it. He knew he would win.

"What should I wear..." she sighed and hung her head in defeat.

"Comfortable clothes" he said and kissed her on the cheek with a big, sloppy kiss.

Winry went upstaires to the room she was staying in. She decided on wearing a flower-printed skirt, and a black shirt. This way, she was comfortable and still looked decent. She wondered where she was gonna take her one this so-called date of his. She had begun to appreciate him because this was the first time in a long time that she had been out. Finally, a stress free day with the boy she loved the most.

Edward was waiting for her to get ready at the bottom of the steps. He tried to stop from cringing at all the automail scattered all over her work place. Just how much was that man working his poor Winry? He looked around the apartment in a nostalgic sense. He swept his eyes over her desk once more and saw the picture of them together. He smiled to himself, and regretted leaving her so much.

"Okay Ed, I'm ready!" she chirped, eager to spend the day with him.

"Wow."

"What?"

"You just look beautiful. Where'd you get that skirt?" he asked, eyeing her hungrily.

"Oh, Al sent it over. It's Xingnese. He always sends me little things like this from him and Mae." she said as she played with the hem of her skirt.

"Leave it to Al to outshine me in being nice to you. I'm the one supposed to be sending you things!" he grumbled.

"It's okay Ed, I understand, besides I think your the best boyfriend ever." she giggled.

"Your just saying that." he tried to pout, but a wide grin was threatening to slip his face into two.

"No, I mean it. Now let's go!" She grabbed his hand and they walked out the shop.

After walking to the park, Edward set down a blanket on the nice green grass. He had become quite unsure on what to do now, since this was his first actual date and all, so he was a bit nervous. He hoped this had been a relaxing day to her. She seemed relaxed. She was smiling to herself as she sat down on the blanket he placed under the large oak tree. He swallowed at how golden her hair looked when the sunlight through the trees hit her hair, and the wind blowing through it. She had begun to open thier picnic basket. Edward, however, nervously sat down next to her.

"So...how is it so far?" he asked after they ate their cucumber and mint sandwhiches.

"It's perfect. Thank you." she smiled at him, and this made him feel way more relaxed.

"I just want you to relax." He said as he moved behind her and started rubbing her back.

Winry sighed and mewled at the sensation of all the tension slowly ebbing away by his warm, calloused hands. She had no idea this could be so theraputic for her. She leaned further back into him and he continued until she was asleep. He looked at her with a soft smile and layed them down on the grass and looked up at the sky.

_I'm...happy. _He smiled and soon enough he was asleep too.

They woke up and packed everything to head back home. They had been asleep for almost the whole day. Over the next days, Edward and Winry spent lots of time acting like couples would. That is, kissing eachother every 5 minutes, hugging eachother every 2, and holding hands every second or so. Garfiel had to roll his eyes once or twice at this behavior. Of course they fought, but they made up quickly afterwards. For Winry, work went by way faster with Ed around.

This lasted until he left back to the west. Duty called him. Winry missed his noise and more so his company. She thought it was back to her stresses again, but that wasn't the case anymore. She kept getting gifts from Al and his girlfriend, but one day she got one that was crudely wrapped.

"What?.." She asked surprised when she saw that it wasn't from Xing.

She tore it open and out came a letter that read:

_ Winry,_

_ I know Al's the one that gets you things, but now it's my turn. I miss you alot, and I'm coming to see you soon. It's been hot in the West, and you can imagine how it is with my automail. Don't worry, I've been wiping it down like you told me too. I can't wait to see you. I hope everything is okay over there. I love you._

_Love,_

_Edward Elric_

Winry almost cried, with how sweet that letter was. She could see all the eraser marks, which meant this was a very hard for him to write. She then looking into the box, and took out a very small gold necklace, with a small red gem. She would wear it forever.

"Wow, this is a first." muttered Garfiel when he saw the letter. And Winry just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

This was inspired by and written for Dahlia. She gave me a picture of Winry braiding Edwards hair and the plot bunny came. Thank's Dahlia

* * *

Winry loved Edward's hair. She loved how it was almost prettier than hers. almost. She loved how it looked in the sun. She loved how it smelled like _Edward_, and how he somehow managed to keep it soft and shiny despite his reckless fighting. Maybe he used alchemy. Edward didn't know this, of course. To him, his hair was just that. Hair. He didn't even try to put "useless junk" in his hair, or did he even comb it as often as he should. Winry secretly hated how his hair made her's seem bland, and lifeless.

Winry was in the midst of working on her latest automail project when she saw Edward come in the room with a book. He had just taken a shower, because his skin glowed and his hair was loose and damp. Edward has been taking alot of showers lately. Winry knew it mustv'e been because of the summer heat that Edward hates so much because of his automail. In the summer, most of Edward's days are spent either outside on the porch, in the swimming hole, or on the roof (attempting and failing to fix it). This gave him the most delicious looking tan Winry has ever seen. Winry of course would be tanned too, but not as much as Edward. Her days were spent working on automail customers since these were the busiest times. She was currently in her work clothes, a purple jumpsuit and a tube top. Yet that was not enough to keep her cool. Edward was just in some boxers and his tank top and he was still complaining about the heat. Winry must've been staring because he blushed and snapped a "What are you looking at?" to her.

"Oh...uh..nothing. hehe." Winry blushed. This cause Edward to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I know I look good Win, but sheesh I don't like to be stared at like some circus clown." Ed smugly said. This cause Winry to snort and roll her eyes. They had just gotten married, and they already had more fights than a couple could have in a lifetime. Not that Edward was complaining, because it was nothing new.

"Don't flatter yourself _Edward_, I was just staring at how awfully tangled your hair is. It's gonna be hell to brush that thing."

"Yeah, as if your the one that's going to be brushing it. Besides, at least my hair stays in my head!" Edward retorted. He was getting riled up, he could already feel The Wrench connect with his forehead.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! DO YOU SEE ME GOING BALD?" Winry shreiked, getting up and knocking down the chair she was sitting in.

"WELL ONE WOULD THINK WITH THAT HAIRBALL YOU LEAVE CLOGGING THE DRAIN! I MEAN YOUR LIKE A FRIGGEN-" Edward didn't even get to finish that sentence because he was already on the floor speadeagled and felt the huge migraine that was sure to come after. He groaned in defeat. _Why did I marry this damn crazy woman?_ Edward was still groaning on the floor when Winry stepped over and kissed the very spot he was kissed by the wrench. Edward hissed, causing Winry to giggle.

"Ugh thanks _a lot Winry_... now im going to have some brain damage when I'm older!" He said as he got up and sat on the couch because he was to dizzy to stand up.

"You asked for it!" She said in a sing-song voice. "Besides your the one who married me." Winry gave him a sweet smile that made his anger go away.

"Yeah and I still think it was really a death wish when I said my vows." He joked while tugging her hand for her to sit down. Instead of sitting in front of him so he could hold her, she sat behind him much to his dismay.

"Can I braid your hair?" she said while running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, I haven't worn it in a braid for a long time Win." _Ever since I got Al's body back..._

"Just humor me,I wanted to see how long it would be in a braid."

"Alright then" He leaned back against her and propped his feet on the couch. "Do you need a brush?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's no way I could do it otherwise Mr. Genius." She laughed. As Edward got up to get his book and the brush that was on the coffee table. As he came back to return to his spot he put a hand on Winry's cheek and brought her in to a kiss.

"Don't make it too girly." he growled after she broke the kiss. He sat back down and leaned against her again. Winry set to work untangling his hair. _This is going to be one long day.._ she thought.

...

* * *

One hour later, Winry was finally finished with his braid. She didn't expect his hair to be _that_ tangled, but she managed. She queitly examined the length, and it was much longer than his braids from before. She laughed, as memories started flooding through her mind of when they were younger. She missed being taller than Edward sometimes, now she couldn't call him a bean. But as always, he grew up. In her opinion, he was forced to grow up way to fast. Both of them were, but still she was content with her childhood.

She smiled as she heard a soft snore from Edward. _Great_, _now how am I supposed to get out?_ She thought. Edward's snores got louder, and she deadpanned.

Winry started to gently wiggle herself out, stopping every two seconds to make sure Edward was still asleep. When she finally got out free, she walked over and knelt next to him. She smiled because he looked like he did 3 years ago. Of course he was older but with the braid it looked like he was still 15. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, Winry didn't have the heart to wake him up. So instead she took the book from his hands and placed it on the floor next to him. Winry kissed his cheek gently, wrinkling her nose at the stuble she felt. _Gotta remind him to shave..._

Winry went back to her desk and starting again tinkering with her automail. She hummed silently while she worked. Yes, she loved Edward's hair. But not as much as she loved Edward.

* * *

Well, I am sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors. My software doesn't have spell check. I mean, what kinda thing dont have spell check? anyways im not the best speller in the world, my spelling bee fails are proof of that. but please bear with me


End file.
